Sacrifice
by dirty-icing
Summary: Esther has returned with a plan to kill a mistake she made a long time ago. Before she can link all of her children, she has to find her "lost" child. Lets just say Dia, formally known as Nicolette, hates Esther with a passion. Will she be able to understand and forgive her mother? Only time will tell. Expect some romance and a lot of attitude.


**Sacrifice**

**Chapter one: all my children**

**Plot- **Esther has returned with a plan to kill a mistake she made a long time ago. Before she can link all of her children, she has to find her "lost" child. Lets just say Dia, formally known as Nicolette, hates Esther with a passion.

Hey guys, this is my forth attempt at writing a Vampire Diaries fanfic. I just couldn't get into any of the stories I was writing. Lets hope I can stick with this one. Some things have been changed to fit the story.

side note, _when the words are slanted like this, it's a character speaking in another language. _

* * *

><p>"Today feels like it's gonna be an odd day," I said as I looked out the window of my town favorites eatery. The sky was clear and as blue as the girl's veins that was across the room. Hmm, she really seems like annoying human being.<p>

"You say that everyday," Gogo said as she read the paper. She was such an old soul. Then again she's over 800 years old. I'd say she was more than my child than a friend. After being a vampire a few hundred years, I had found her as she was dying from a disease in her home in China. She was so small for a nine year old, but also full of magic. Originally the only reason why I saved her was she could be trained as a which and help with... certain things. But as these things go, I had a genuine mother like feeling for her. Now it has grown even stronger. I would strike someone down in a heartbeat even if it was just a thought in one's mind to harm her.

"Maybe so, but this day it really feels that way." She just rolled her eyes and started to do the crossword in the paper she was reading.

"You may be immortal, but you're not psychic." I made a face and called over Pattie, our usual waiter.

"Did you need another drink, Dia?"

"No, but I do need the check. Have some things to check up on." She nodded and placed the slim piece of paper on the table. Gogo was about to say something, but I stopped her.

"Like I said. I have a feeling." She got straight up and even left her paper. I left the money on the table and we walked out the door.

"_Should I be worried now_," she said in her old Cantonese language.

"Not for now. Just wait it out for now, but I do have to look into something." She had a confused look on her face. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her pants.

_"Does it involve me doing a spell?"_ I nodded.

_"I need to know if someone is dead or alive,"_ I said in a dark tone.

* * *

><p>Few days earlier...<p>

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why would I lie about something like this?"

"Not like you haven't done it before, Elena."

"Damon, back off."

It was the day after the Ball with the Originals, and Elena was still a little on edge with the information Esther had given her. She told them of the other Original, but not the linking the children together so that they could be killed. Elena, Carolina, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon were gathered in the living room.

"No I'm not going to back off. Do you hear what she is saying? Another Original walking around, and we did't even know till now." The door of the Salvatore house swung open with no other than Esther standing just before the doorway, along with her children.

"Yes, it's true, and I need your help Elena." Damon walked over to the doorway.

"No freakin' way." Esther looked at Damon with a smile and a tinge of annoyance. "My...little sunshine is connected with Elena. I'm willing to tell the story and answer some questions. Being on the other side, you see everything."

"What," Caroline shouted.

"Come on Damon. If she is some how connected to me, I'd think I would want to know."

"Yes, come on Damon," Klaus said in a sarcastic tone. "I'd too like to get to know my...twin sister."

"Excuse me," Stefan said sounding as if he was winded.

"Sister," Rebekah said in a stary eyed kind of way.

"Are you going to invite us in or no," Esther asked in a calm tone.

"Couldn't you just walk in?"

"I find it polite to be asked."

"Well then, by all means do come in," Damon said in a sarcastic tone and bowed a little while he welcomed them in. It was quite a scene to see Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, and Elijah on one side, and Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie on the other as Esther stood in the middle of the groups.

"Now, Elena. Do you remember this girl?" Esther held up a rather large photo of a girl. She had dark brown hair and a smile that screamed that she was a predator. Her teeth looked like razors that would tear into you without even trying. She had cheeks just like Klaus and a strong jaw. Her eyes were light brown with dull yellow specs.

"I...I remember. She use to babysit me." Elena swallowed. "But it was weird. It was like for only two weeks when I was 11. Said she was moving across the country."

"What else?" Elena shook her head.

"She was nice to me. We played games, she let me stay up late, and she did my nails. She was like a big sister, but There's parts I don't remember. Like they have been erased." Elena tensed up and looked at Esther.

"Did she compel me?" Esther nodded.

"She did a lot more than that."

"Like what," asked Stefan and Elena asked at the same time. Esther closed her eyes and sighed.

"She was draining you of your blood my dear." If felt like the air became a little thick. Even for the vampires in the room.

"What," Bonnie said speaking up for the first time. "Caroline and I was around Elena when she was in town."

"She did it when Elena slept. The perfect time if you think about it. She would compel you to sleep and then she and her witch would stick a needle in your arm and drain you of your blood. Only enough at a time."

"But why?"

"So she could become a hybrid," Stefan said slowly. Esther nodded.

"Sorry Klaus, your sister broke it years ago." Klaus looked like he was fuming in the corer, but didn't say a word.

"To tell you the truth, she has been stealing your blood every since she broke the curse, Elena. You sure do like to donate your blood a lot." Elena looked as if the color had left her face.

"Who is this girl," Damon asked more to himself.

"My very bitter daughter, Nicolette. She goes by Dia now. We need to find her. I want to be a family again, and I can finally be a mother to her. I never got the chance after her and Klaus was born."

"Should be easy then," Stefan said. Esther shook her head no.

"Not even the slightest. She hates me. Her hate for me grows deeper than any depths of any ocean." Esther moved toward the fire place and looked in the small flames. "She despises my very being."

"My poor sweet Nicolette," Esther said more to herself.

"What did you do for her to hate you so much, mother," asked Kol.

"You all know of my...indiscretions. When she and NiKlaus was born, Mikael knew. He knew they were not his. He only let me keep Klaus because he was a boy. Instead of killing Nicolette, he let me take her to her father so he could raise her. He watched me as I gave her up, but she doesn't understand. I tried to still have a relationship with her as she grew up, but she rejected me time and time again. She's hurt, but covers it up with so much hate and animosity."

"And..how can I help," Elena asked confused.

"She wont admit it, but she does feel a bit bad for taking your blood for all of these years. Maybe if she does see you, you may soften her up a bit."

"So you want to put Elena in danger, just so you can get a chance to have a family reunion from someone who hats your guts," Damon said in a defensive tone."

Esther was about to speak, but Elena cut her off.

"I'll go with you. I'll help."

"Elena, no," Caroline protested.

"It sucks not to have a mom. I know it all too well," said Elena biting her lip. She really wanted to blurt out the fact that Esther needed Nicolette so she could link all the children so that they can die and be out of their hair, but it would probably lead to a blood bath right then and there.


End file.
